


Fresh Start

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, Episode: s02e17 Welcome to Storybrooke, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Light Angst, Mild Language, Storybrooke, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She takes a moment or two to get used to the shorter hair and the incredible clothing she has access to here.  But then the need to find him, make sure he's all right, overwhelms her and she heads out of her bedroom and down the stairs.  She can explore her new home later on, once she's certain where he is.





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jecaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecaba/gifts).



> Date Written: 9-12 November 2018  
> Word Count: 2584  
> Written for: Kinktober 2018  
> Recipient: I'mSo Jessa  
> Prompt: Day 13 - Creampie  
> Summary: She takes a moment or two to get used to the shorter hair and the incredible clothing she has access to here. But then the need to find him, make sure he's all right, overwhelms her and she heads out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She can explore her new home later on, once she's certain where he is.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of the entire series, with some emphasis on ep 02x17 Welcome to Storybrooke.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This fic is a first time two-fer for me. It's both my first HunterQueen fic _and_ my first fic that specifically deals with the creampie kink. There's a whole lot of backstory that goes with this fic, so just consider this the first fic in a big old verse, okay?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Jess is a godsend!

They don't wake up together. Granted, she had no idea how they would surface into this cursed land, but she assumed they would be together. That was her intention and he knew it.

She gets out of bed with a sense of reluctance to leave the warm comfort warring with a sense of wonder and fear at what this land will bring them. The knowledge necessary to survive in this land is already in her head, she knows and appreciates this. She takes a moment or two to get used to the shorter hair and the incredible clothing she has access to here. But then the need to find him, make sure he's all right, overwhelms her and she heads out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She can explore her new home later on, once she's certain where he is.

Stepping into the diner run by the old werewolf and her granddaughter, Regina attempts to look casually around the large room. Disappointment floods her system as she is unable to find him, transforming into fear at the thought of something happening during the casting of the curse that prevented him from joining her. How will she make yet another new start while dealing with the loss of--

"There you are!" comes a softly accented voice in her ear as arms wrap around her waist from behind. "I've been looking all over this damned town for you."

She relaxes almost immediately against his broad, familiar chest. Then she remembers where they are and touches his hand gently. The gesture is both to get his attention and just to feel for herself that he's real and he's here. The pulse in his wrist beats steadily against her fingertips, and she relaxes even further. "I was looking for you, too." She drops her voice to a whisper. "I missed you."

"Did you now?" he asks, a grin quirking up his lips, and she has to fight the urge to turn around and touch the scruff on his cheeks and chin. "Why don't we clear your calendar this morning and head back to your place, hmm?"

That strikes her as odd, but she lets it slide. "Are you sure? I mean, it's a weekday and I'm the mayor."

"And I'm the sheriff. That means we have the luxury of having long meetings alone to discuss the safety and welfare of citizens of Storybrooke." His smirk grows bigger. "In fact, don't we have one of those meetings this morning?"

She chooses to throw caution to the wind and take what she wants. And right now, she wants nothing more than the safe familiarity of her Huntsman in her arms and in her bed. "I believe you're right, Sheriff. Give me fifteen minutes to check in with my assistant and head home." She glances around, feeling the delicious thrill of this illicit rendezvous sliding down her spine to blossom hotly low in her belly, then murmurs, "Come in the back door. You have the key."

"As you wish, Madam Mayor."

*****

Regina arrives home within ten minutes, thanks to her assistant being absolutely determined to piss off King Ge-- Albert Spencer. This could work out well to her advantage, and she is grateful that she offered the older woman this opportunity to prove herself and her loyalty in this new land of theirs. She takes a few minutes to explore the main floor of her home, grabbing two glasses of merlot for herself and Graham.

The sound of the lock turning in the back door brings a smile to her face. When he steps into the kitchen, mindful to remove his boots and hang up his jacket, she takes the time to really study him. The clothing of this land suits him well, and she licks her lips at the thought of peeling them off of him, layer by layer, until she's got full, uninhibited access to his skin. And then the urge to touch him becomes too much, and she moves forward to kiss him, palms gliding up his chest to tangle fingers in his hair. Graham returns the kiss easily enough, shifting them around to press her back against the door as the kiss deepens.

A low moan escapes her as he bites at her bottom lip, tugging it almost to the point of pain, but she doesn't care. Let others think that he's a mindless, heartless killing machine in thrall to the Evil Queen. She knows the truth, and so does he. His dark, knowing chuckle sends a jolt of desire down her spine to pool hotly in her belly.

"Graham…" She blushes hotly at the positively wanton tone of her voice.

"I know," he replies between gently nipping kisses along her jaw. His tongue traces the shell of her ear before his teeth graze her earlobe. "Upstairs? Or will you finally let me take you right here on the island?"

For a handful of heartbeats, she considers this proposal. It sounds decadent and sinfully dirty. "Upstairs," she finally whispers, ashamed that her strict upbringing still won't allow her to try such an idea.

Graham doesn't allow her long to dwell on that as his hands run down her sides to cup her ass, lifting her against him until she wraps her legs around his waist. Kissing her again, he moves unerringly through the kitchen and up the stairs toward her bedroom, as if they've done this a million times already. Her mind briefly notes that the attention to detail that this curse created, even for the two of them, is incredible. Their movements toward the bedroom, in concert with his hands kneading her ass, make her very aware of just how aroused he is already. Her own arousal is obvious by just how damp her panties are. He sets her on the bed, hands shifting to her hips as she reluctantly loosens her legs' grip on his waist.

"Graham," she whispers against his lips, then bites her bottom lip.

"I know, babe," he replies just as softly. "Just relax for me, hmm?" When she nods and lets her eyes drift shut, Graham begins to unbutton her blouse, dropping scruffy kisses to each new inch of skin exposed. "God, Regina, I love this color on you."

She glances down and wonders if he means her purple blouse or her black lace bra. In the next instant, she realizes she doesn't even care. Pulling the shirttails from her skirt, she shrugs it off and reaches back to unhook her bra. Graham is already tugging down the cups to get at her nipples, and she lets out a soft moan at her sensitivity to him, arching into his touch. He tweaks each nipple until she squeaks, then slides the bra's straps down her arms and removes it entirely. He leans back to study her, and she feels her cheeks heating up at the scrutiny.

"Graham?"

"You're so beautiful," he says, voice rough with emotion and arousal, and she feels her blush deepen. "I must be the world's luckiest man alive to have managed to capture your fancy."

"Graham…"

He smiles and leans in to kiss her again, hands cupping her breasts to knead them gently. She loses herself in the sensation of him surrounding her: his touch, his scent, his _everything_. The light tickle of his scruff as he kisses his way down the column of her throat to nibble at her collarbone sends another wave of arousal between her thighs. She arches her back when his lips wrap around her left nipple, teeth lightly pressing into its base as the tip of his tongue flicks across it. Her fingers tighten in his hair, holding his head close to her chest, relishing in the sensations coursing through her body. Graham takes his time, moving back and forth between her breasts, showering each with his loving attention.

It isn't until his lightly callused fingertips brush against her clit that she realizes she's now completely naked beneath him. She whimpers and rolls her hips toward his hand, wanting more, always wanting more. Hands move from his hair down his back, reminding her that he's still fully clothed. Her wrist twitches, intending to use her magic to make him every bit as naked as she is, and it takes far too long for her to remember that she has no magic in this land. Her fingers scrabble to tug at his uniform top, bypassing the buttons completely in her need to feel his skin against hers. 

He chuckles and pulls back to help her remove his shirt. His chuckle grows louder and more knowing as she drags her nails down his chest to tug at the brown leather belt. "Someone's eager, hmm?" he asks, but doesn't try to stop her progress at all. "Do you not want me to follow our usual routine?"

His question gives her pause. She _does_ like his mouth on her, his stubble tickling and rubbing against her inner thighs. But they have a veritable lifetime to stick to their routine. This is a special occasion, the first day of their reign in this benighted little town in a land without magic. She smiles then and shakes her head, fingers easily undoing both button and zipper before easing into his boxers to loosely grasp his cock.

"I don't think I can wait to feel this fully sheathed. Is that a problem for you, dear?"

"Not at all," he replies, stepping back briefly to strip off the rest of his clothes.

Her eyes travel hungrily down his body, licking her lips briefly before she tugs him closer. When he pauses and stares at her oddly, she blinks. "Graham?"

"Condom or…" His words trail off as he motions between them.

"Not now." She can't believe how needy she sounds.

He nods and pushes her onto her back, running his fingers through her arousal to spread it on his cock before slowly easing into her. Her breath escapes her in a low, throaty moan, and she reaches for him. The delicious stretch as he fills her repeatedly has her crying out with each deep thrust, legs wrapping around his hips to pull him closer. His lips find her nipple again, worrying at it with his teeth. He groans and thrusts harder, then suddenly rolls them over. It throws off their rhythm briefly, but Regina recovers quickly and sits up to begin riding his cock with abandon.

"Fuck, Regina, you feel incredible," he pants out, hands tightening their grip on her hips.

She can feel her orgasm building hard and fast, and she can't stop the sensation even if she wanted to, which she most assuredly doesn't. She arches back, hands resting on his thighs for balance as her hips buck and roll against his. A loud, startled cry escapes her as his thumb brushes across her clit. "Graham! Fuck me!"

He continues meeting her thrusts with enthusiasm, grunting and groaning. She can see it on his face when he's close to coming, feels it in the flexing of his thigh muscles beneath her hands. "Regina, I gotta pull out. I'm gonna--" A needy groan cuts off his sentence, but she knows how it ends.

"It's okay." She's not sure how she sounds so steady, so calm, as she's chasing her orgasm, shifting to rest her hands on his shoulders to grind down on his cock. "Don't fucking stop!"

His thumb drags harder against her clit with each hard thrust of his cock. She starts to shudder as her orgasm rolls over her, muscles rhythmically clenching around him until he follows her into bliss. She falls forward to collapse on his chest, the sensation of his cock pulsing within her setting off aftershocks of pleasure. Her eyes flutter shut as she relaxes against him.

"Shit, Regina, I didn't mean to-- We've never--"

"It's okay," she murmurs, leaning up to press a finger to his lips, stopping his ramble. "If I didn't want you to, I would've stopped you, like in the past." 

She kisses him sweetly, the sensation of him softening and slipping from her is novel. No other person she brought to her bed since she had Leopold killed has done this. As his cum slips free, she briefly mourns the children she could have with him if not for her mother's interference. And then she remembers that they have the rest of time together like this.

"Babe, I didn't potentially just get you pregnant, did I?" 

His question startles her. She distinctly remembers telling him about the potion, about Leopold's brutalities that he disguised as her marital duty, about her paranoia of becoming pregnant with his child. How could he possibly… 

"Graham, you know I can't have children," she says slowly, forcing herself to breathe normally against the rising panic that something's gone wrong. "We've never had to worry about this before."

"You can't have kids?" There is confusion on his face.

"Graham, how did we meet?"

He smiles at that. "We practically grew up together, Regina, but it wasn't until you beat the former mayor and allowed me to be hired on at the Sheriff's Station that we really started seeing each other. I felt like I won the lottery that you were finally willing to be involved with me, even if we've had to keep it quiet because of our jobs."

She stares at him. "And there's nothing else? You know it's just the two of us here, Graham. We don't need to keep any secrets in this room."

"The only secret I'm keeping is how much you mean to me, but I know you're still not ready to hear that yet." His eyes grow wide. "Fuck! I said it anyway. Regina, please don't stop what we've got here because I can't keep my mouth shut."

Regina blinks and scrambles to roll off his chest and get up. "I, uh, I'll be right back." She forces herself not to run to the bathroom or lock the door behind her. Working on autopilot, she reaches under the sink for the plain water douche to flush away the remnants of his semen, her mind racing over the implications of what she's just learned. How could Graham not remember their life before Storybrooke? What happened to give him _only_ the cursed memories they worked out? And then, as she runs a towel between her thighs to clean up, it comes to her. "Rumpelstiltskin," she growls. "I'm going to make that smarmy little imp's life hell."

"Regina?" Graham's voice from the other side of the door brings her out of her murderous thoughts. "Babe, are you okay in there? I didn't upset you, did I?"

She takes a deep breath and runs a hand through her hair before opening the door to smile at him. "No, it's fine. How about you and I take a shower? I know how much you love the multiple shower heads."

His grin is indication enough to her that he's already forgetting the cause of her paranoia. For now, she'll just take this cursed version of her Huntsman at face value until she can figure out how to fix the imp's loophole. Even if he can't remember what he actually means to her, she still has Graham in her life, and that's all she needs for now.

"Come on, Sheriff," she says with a sultry purr. "I think I may be in need of a full body cavity search, and only you can perform that properly."


End file.
